U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,765, 3,007,182 and 3,705,434 are typical of molding machines, common to the prior art, that mold an upper to the shape of a male mold by pressing the upper against the male mold by a female mold having a back part and side parts mounted for inward-outward movement with respect to the back part. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,765 and 3,007,182, wipers that are mounted and actuated separately from the female mold form a flange on the molded upper. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,434, wipers mounted on and immovable with respect to the back and side parts of the female mold act to form a flange on the molded upper.